Dreamland
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas has trouble sleeping through a horrible storm, but Ness takes him into his dreams to help relax him. NessXLucas shounen-ai, oneshot. Also has fluff.


**Lenne**: ...What? You guys thought I'd abandon this couple?

Originally this was going to be "I'm Scared" but I went a bit too much in the dreaming sequence. I like this story, it was fun. Well, enjoy the adventure and fluff.

* * *

><p>It was now 9:37 P.M. The Smashers had no curfew at all, unless it was officially necessary such as for important scheduled brawls, but that was not often for the time being. Only a few people were already asleep in their beds, and the next to enter the dreamland were two psychic boys.<p>

"Lucas, you done yet?"

"Almost!"

Ness waited for his friend to exit the bathroom door by staring at their large plasma screen TV. He flipped through the channels, finding nothing entertaining, even the nightly cartoons. He left the TV at the weather channel and just gazed. All it said was a 90% chance of a thunderstorm tonight.

"_Oh…a thunderstorm,"_ Ness thought_. "Lucas hates them…" _

He remembered the last few times there were thunderstorms. Lucas would squirm and slightly make a squeak every clapping thunder that was failed to be sound blocked by the mansion walls. Before, Ness was always deep asleep, but now he couldn't help but pity his friend.

Ness snapped out of his thoughts once he heard the doorknob twist. Lucas exited out of the bathroom with his daily clothes in his arm, wearing his blue and white striped pajamas.

"Your turn," he said happily. Ness smirked back and grabbed his darker blue striped pajamas and entered the bathroom, cleansing his teeth first before changing into his nightclothes.

Lucas threw his worn clothes in the nearby basket and sat on his red decorated bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, wandering off in a pre-dreamland, where there was omelet everything, his family, and great friends, especially Ness. On the TV, the weatherman rambled on about the future weather, and then said "Now I'll review again."

Lucas perked up once he heard "thunderstorm".

He gaped at the weatherman just talking about the upcoming storm for about twenty seconds until he sat nervously.

"_I hate thunderstorms…"_ he thought. "_Why one now…?"_

He remembered every past time of the darkened clouds. He would always shake up during sleep. In fact, he could never sleep. The loud clapping reminded him of home, from the times lightning struck his house. His house always reminded him of Tazmilly. Tazmilly always reminded him of his family. His family included his now gone…

Lucas didn't want to remember now. He turned off the television and climbed into his bed. Just as he was about to head under the blanket, Ness came out of the bathroom, throwing his clothes in the same basket and walked over to the desk near his bed to set his hat down.

No words were said as Lucas resumed snuggling under his blanket. Ness was about to climb in, until he looked out the almost blinded window. He could see black clouds. Ness heavily sighed after a yawn, still a bit worried about Lucas. He climbed into his blue bed, and reached for the lamp switch.

"Good night, Lucas."

"Good night, Ness."

Click. The room went black. The only very slight lit areas were to Lucas' left, a window, and the other near the corner where Ness looked at.

Minutes passed, and the average seven minutes to fall asleep already applied to Ness. Sprinkling raindrops already started to pour on the house and its windows. The raining noise kept bothering the blonde psychic. He kept turning over, facing the window, then back to Ness, and back to the window again. He knew that any second now, a flash would occur, before the frightening thunder that would roar throughout the mansion.

Then it came.

Lucas saw the quick white light flash hit the room door, making him alert. He could tell a soon crash was going to scare him.

A few seconds. Lucas calmed down. He shouldn't be scared. He remembered how thunderstorms were. One quick flash was a low rumble, so it wouldn't be loud.

Yet he was wrong. The vehemence of the thunder shook the windows, causing Lucas to cringe in his bed.

"_No more,"_ he thought. _"No more, please…"_

With Lucas' shut eyes, he didn't notice Ness' eyes slightly opened whenever a white flare passed through the windows. He awoke to the first loud thunder, half-breaking his sleeping trance, then he gained full consciousness. Ness couldn't get his mind off the scared Lucas. What could he do to help? Nothing much. But there were a few options, and if it were to comfort his best friend, then he'd do it.

"Lucas," whispered Ness. Unfortunately, his whisper was too low, and the other boy probably didn't hear at all with his concentration. He tried again, a bit louder. "Lucas."

The blonde boy calmed down at the voice of his friend. "N-Ness?" He saw a small grin from the raven haired boy.

"…Do you want to sleep with me?"

Lucas didn't expect much of a question like that from him. "Is that okay…?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked." Ness scooted back in his bed, thankful that there was still room. He patted the open space in front of him.

Lucas hesitantly accepted. He took his pillow with him and climbed under the blue blanket next to Ness. The first thing he took in mind was the smell of the bed, caused by Ness' scent. Ness smelled pleasant, he noted.

Ness threw half his blanket over to make sure he was comfortable. Lucas adjusted himself to assure that.

"Better?" asked Ness.

"A little," replied Lucas.

"Try to sleep now." Ness turned over to face the door and closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't see, he knew Lucas was still frantic over the storm. Another flash occurred, also alerting Ness. One more same thunder bellowed through the room.

Ness now couldn't sleep either, not because of the storm, but of his panicky psychic friend. They both went through three more strident explosions, the breaks between them only lasting a few minutes. Lucas couldn't handle it still.

"N-Ness…" whispered the blonde boy.

Ness thought about acting asleep, but that wouldn't be nice. He turned over, and softly replied. "Yeah?"

"I still can't sleep…"

Ness sighed. "I know." He stared at darkened blue eyes, innocently and frighteningly gazing back at him. "Don't you have like…a way for you to relax or something?"

"...Well…in the past, my dad sometimes ruffles with my head. It makes me feel…safe."

Ness smiled. With that mention, he knew he couldn't refuse the hidden question, "Could you ruffle with my head?" He scooted closer and used his right hand to softly discompose with Lucas' hair. The gentle touch made Lucas feel even safer, and eventually calm. The mild speed, the tender scratches, and the care made Lucas feel relaxed. Ness heard a slight pleased hum as a response.

Thunder struck once again, and this time, a flash didn't warn them. The instant foray made the blonde boy feel insecure immediately, and to his surprise, he was up against Ness' chest.

"Uh…" Ness had no speedy response. For some reason, he liked this sensation of touch of his friend, unlike all the other times they've noogied, poked or tickled.

A few seconds into the calm, Lucas quickly gasped and scooted back. "S-Sorry…"

"…It's okay." Ness returned to ruffling the other's hair, but a hand ceased him after a bit.

"It won't work…"

They stared at each other, hoping that one or the other comes up with another idea. For the minute they had, it was silent. Lucas had then hung his head closer to his chest.

"Ness…why am I such a scaredy-cat…?"

He moped. Ness didn't want his friend moping. "Lucas, don't say that. You're not a scaredy-cat…" he poked the other's forehead a few times, and began to rub it along the hairline. Staring at the forehead gave him an idea.

"Oh, Lucas, you know about telepathy, right?"

"Uh…not really. My friend mentioned it to me before, but I never really got to use it."

"It needs two psychic users. Then you have to touch foreheads."

"…Okay, so how does that help?"

"Dream with me. Close your eyes and we'll share dreams."

"…O-Okay…" Lucas felt reluctant at first, but he noticed Ness ever so nice. He appreciated his help. Ness scooted an inch closer, looking at him for assurance. The blonde boy closed his eyes, promising permission, and then felt contact on his forehead.

Telepathy instantly began, where both boys could read any thought on the each other's minds, and even the deep dark secrets hidden within. But, with high respect for each other, they didn't even bother to find out about secrets. Rather, they were half-asleep, but it felt like they entered sleep state completely.

* * *

><p>Lucas, in his normal clothing, found himself in grassland. Full, plain grassland. The sky was clear, the air was clean, and the soft breeze comforted his whole body. He looked around, trying to locate a certain someone. He gave up for a moment and looked to the ground, still enjoying the calm.<p>

Suddenly, a hand touched his left shoulder. The blonde boy perked up, and turned his head around. Another psychic boy was in his daily clothes as well. He gave Lucas a smile.

"Come on," Ness said. He grabbed Lucas' right hand with his left and they walked in a direction ahead of Lucas. They strolled steps for a bit, until a forest of closed trees began to slowly appear. Lucas looked around, feeling extra cautious, and was close as possible to his friend's side. After passing by about twenty trees, light began to shine brighter as the trees moved out of the sun's radiance. They soon reached the end of the false forest.

The blue sky was revealed once again with a few large clouds flying. Ahead of them was more grass, leading to a rocky gray edge of some sort. Both boys walked closer, and saw a vast ocean. They were on a cliff, a cliff not so high above the water.

"Wow..." Lucas opened his mouth in amazement.

"This is my relaxing spot," Ness said. He sat down and let his legs hang over the edge. Lucas joined him, and both of them could feel the soothing wind chill their skins. They listened to the ocean softly tackle the wall of rock they were on. Nothing bothered them at all, not even the past few thunder claps during their stroll. They felt complete serenity.

Ness stood up, and said an idea that just shocked Lucas.

"Let's jump."

"W-What?" Lucas stood up and wanted to step back, but his hand was grabbed. The gentle grip urged for the acceptance of the suggestion. Lucas still felt a bit worried. "What if we get hurt?"

"We won't, I promise." Lucas took a small breath and looked down at the crashing water.

"On three," Ness said. The other boy nodded.

"One. Two."

Lucas shut his eyes, and waited for his frightening jump.

"Three!"

They both leaped off the cliff at the same time. Lucas felt air rushing across his whole body as he fell. He knew that at any second, water was going to hit him. He held his breath, waiting for the impact.

And he waited.

And he waited more.

What happened?

"Lucas, open your eyes."

He did as was told by his friend's voice. Slowly, his eyelids lifted, and immediately rushed open to see his surroundings. The first thing he saw was that he was on white ground. And he felt it to be fluffy. It was fuzzy and snuggly like cotton.

"Wh-What?" Lucas touched the ground to make sure of what he was on. "What is this?"

Ness smiled. "Look around you." Lucas looked both left and right. The water was below them.

"We're on…a cloud?"

Before any other questions could be asked by the blonde boy, the small cloud boat lifted them up to the sky. It took them into one of the big clouds seen in the sky. Ness laid down, awaiting their destination as he left Lucas to be faintly nervous.

Lucas braced his whole body as he was about to enter the large cloud. He thought cotton balls would become in contact with his body, but instead, the cloud dissolved through his body. When Lucas felt nothing, he opened his eyes once again.

The sky was a faint pink, as in one of those heavenly dreams. Lucas was amazed at the beauty of the many clouds floating about, and the cloudy ground below them. Ness sat up and looked at their destination: another cloud boat.

When their current ride stopped next to it, Ness jumped off and onto the other cloud. He landed without falling through or losing balance. It was as if the cloud was pure rock, even though it was still made of cotton balls.

"Come on," Ness said. Lucas jumped over and stood close next to Ness. He looked ahead at where Ness was also looking. There were many more cloud boats, sliding back and forth in set areas, as if their future is a jumping game.

"I"ll race you over there!" Ness exclaimed.

"Huh? W-Wait!"

The raven-haired psychic jumped off below them and ran on a narrow rectangular land of white fluff. After his three meters, he timed himself to jump on a sliding cloud, and onto the next sliding cloud, and next.

Lucas saw his friend's excited face. This dream was…a pure dream to him. It was a world of fun.

"_Thanks for not telling me about this kind of world, Ness," _sarcastically thought Lucas. He put on a smile, and jumped.

At the point where Lucas was on the three sliding clouds Ness was on previously, Ness was already ahead by so much. He was now on a large square of cotton balls, waiting for his next destination. The cloud stopped at another still white boat. Before the cloud he was on could take him back, Ness jumped off, enjoying the soft impact as he did with the other times.

Lucas hastily tried to catch up. He was now at balls of cotton hurdles. He jumped over each wall at the level of his legs, and when he reached a final, high one, he climbed over it by grabbing the gaps between the glued cotton.

Ness looked ahead of him. He looked at a swimming pool of clouds. Once he took a step, he felt his legs tickle with the scattered detached cotton. Ness couldn't run, he had to slowly walk through his legs through the clumpy cotton. The thickness slowed him down as he tried to reach the other side. He reached for the cotton ahead of him to clear his area slightly, speeding himself up a bit. He went swimming roughly for quite a while, and once he reached small stairs on the other side, Lucas was already starting to swim. Instead of going on ahead, Ness decided to wait.

Lucas struggled through the sea of cotton. It was harder than he expected, and he was surprised how Ness could swim through so easily. When he almost reached the set of stairs, Ness offered a hand and he was pulled out. Both of them smiled at each other. Lucas enjoyed the obstacles of clouds more than he thought he would.

There was more to come, though. Ness looked at the sliding clouds ahead. This was a point where Lucas would have trouble. The sliding clouds ahead would disappear after a given set of time, and then reappear as solid.

"This is a challenge…" Lucas commented.

"Yeah, but not for me." Ness waited for the first cloud to appear, and the second he saw it, he jumped. And he jumped, and jumped once more, but stopped after the space ahead of him was open. He waited for the right moment, and hoped it was quick. Behind him, the cloud disappeared, and soon his was going to. In just two seconds, a cloud appeared, and before another three seconds could pass, he jumped. And he rushed on ahead and reached the winning platform. Ness waved his high arm at a far distanced friend.

"Be careful, Lucas! If you fall it's over!"

Lucas smiled, ready for the challenge. He successfully passed through the first three clouds, and just like Ness, he waited for the oncoming white boat to appear. Once he saw it, he jumped, and kept jumping. He almost reached Ness, but his speed was not the same.

"Hurry!" Ness shouted.

Lucas tried to rush, but his reaction speed was different from his friend. Soon, he reached the last cloud to jump on. And he was almost there, reaching for Ness. Lucas jumped.

And the cloud disappeared.

"N-Ness!"

"Crap!"

Lucas saw only the pink sky as he fell, and soon, a diving friend. His cap flew away in the rushing wind, leaving his hair to blow backwards as he reached for Lucas. They were soon at the same level, and Ness embraced Lucas close to him. Their heads went first as they dived, side-by-side as they dropped together.

"N-Ness! A-Are we—"

"We'll be fine, trust me!"

Both of them exited through the large cloud. Lucas could see the blue sky again, but now the ocean was below them. He shut his eyes and tried to put himself closer to his friend's body. The embrace made him feel safer than ever, even though he knew they were going to crash.

They both crashed into the water. But, Lucas noticed the impact was soft. And when he opened his eyes, the water was…brown. Not blue, but brown. Ness still kept Lucas close, and swam to the surface.

Both of them gasped for breath, and as soon as Lucas could see, he opened his eyes. He was now in a river: a brown river, closed by brown frosting edges, and a land of assortments of candy.

"W-What is this?" asked Lucas.

"A chocolate river."

"No way!" Lucas lifted his right arm up. He looked at the water slide off his skin. He looked at the sleeve of his shirt. It was wet, but there was no brown. "It's stainless."

"Yep." Ness ducked his head down and sipped up a bit of the water. Lucas joined his action, and lifted up himself after a sample taste. "And sweet."

Ness chuckled. He swam for the frosting ahead of him and grabbed onto it. Lucas followed, and he noticed the frosting was just hard as a rock. The heat he had didn't melt it.

Ness sat down, letting his shoes soak in the chocolate river. Lucas joined him, but he had also rested his head on his shoulder. He scratched his hair, feeling the strange sensation of his head without his hat.

"Ness…this was fun."

"Right?" Ness ruffled with Lucas' head again. Lucas soon fell sleepy. The warmth of Ness' hand, the ruffling gesture and the relaxing air soothed his worries. He did fall asleep, right on Ness' shoulder.

And then his eyes opened. Ness was lying down in front of him, forehead just an inch away from his.

Lucas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes… he actually slept. The fantasy was actually their shared dream in their sleeping state. They slept through the storm. The windows revealed a small baby blue, meaning around eight o'clock as Ness would know without looking at a clock.

The blonde boy sat up, cracking his slightly stiff neck. He looked at Ness' still body, and rubbed on his arm.

"Ness. Ness. Wake up."

"Mmf…" Ness rubbed his glued eyes and yawned. He sat up, still rubbing his right eye.

"Morning, Lucas." He grinned at his surprised friend once he stopped messing with his eye.

"…I actually slept through the storm," Lucas said.

"Yeah. Usually telepathy is used to share thoughts, but this time I helped you sharing dreams."

Lucas smiled, and immediately hugged his friend. "Thanks, Ness."

An arm wrapped around Lucas' back. "No problem."

They pulled away after seconds, and Ness yawned again. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to oversleep." He lied back down.

"Could I join you?" asked Lucas. He lied back down as well, his head close to Ness'.

Both of them smiled at each other. Ness knew he wanted more of shared dreaming.

"Of course." Ness brought his head close, and just one inch before contact, they looked at each other again. They were both joyful they met each other.

One more head contact. And this time, both of them had the intention of putting their faces closer, making their lips press together.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenne<strong>: Please, rate and review! Though if you're one of them PK Love haters, obviously you haven't read my profile. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
